This invention relates to an apparatus for producing a rotary motion force by means of a compressed gas engine of the rotary type with pistons, provided with a rotor which has a circular shape and contains pistons which reciprocate in the rotor. The rotor is rotary mounded on a centrally located engine shaft in a fixed housing having a cavity formed by a circular peripheral inner wall and two side walls. The pistons are reciprocally mounted in a cylinder in the rotor and reciprocation of the pistons are guided by a fixed piston guide plate on the piston's rod and the rotor is rotated by the piston rod putting pressure on the stationary cam.
Many rotary engine have been invented in the past such as the James Watt rotary steam engine, Gilbert's engine, Cooley's engine, Selwood engine, Wankel's engine, Walter's engine, Farwell's engine, Mercer engine, Porsche rotary engines, Virmel engine, Kauertz engine, Geiger engine, Franke engine, Blount's engines and others but all of these are different than the engine of this invention.
The improved engine of this invention is of the novel rotary type engine powered by means of a compressed gas. This novel compressed gas rotary engine with pistons reciprocating in the rotor as the rotor rotates, and the pistons reciprocal motions are guided by piston guide plates on each side of the piston rod and slots in the piston which reciprocates over the shaft thereby keeping the piston from rotating. The engine of this invention is entirely different from Blount's U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,850 which is a combustion engine where as the engine in this invention is powered by compressed gas and has longer power stroke of 180 degrees compared to a 90 degree power stroke in Blount's U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,850 rotary engine. In this invention's rotary engine the eccentric stationary cam is round and improves the power and smoothness of the rotation of rotor. The engines of this invention has only two strokes, a expansion (power) stroke produced by compressed gas and an exhaustion stroke. It can not utilized as combustion engine because it does not have a suction stroke or compression stroke and it does not need a cooling system. The improvements of this compressed air rotary engine over Blount's U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,840 are:
1. Utilizes a compressed gas which can be re-used instead of a combustion mixture thereby producing no toxic gases;
2. Has only 2 strokes, expansion and exhaustion instead of 4 strokes, suction, compression, ignition and exhaustion;
3. Has a longer power (expansion) stroke of 180 degrees instead of 90 degrees;
4. This engine is much simpler to manufacture, simple in construction because it doesn't require any carburetor or fuel injection system, cooling system or compression system and lighter material may be used in the construction of this engine:
5. The compressed gas can be captured and re-compressed and re-used.
7. The compressed gas can be produced by use of an electric compressor and not use any carbon products which produces carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxides, sulfur oxides or other toxic products
8. The stationary cam of this engine is eccentric and round rather than irregular shaped and give a more smoother rotation of the rotor and reciprocation of the pistons.